


Punch

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is proud of Sakura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

Kakashi wished he could get the nerve to sit Sakura down and give her a wake-up call. Although her childish feelings for Sasuke had lead to her and Naruto growing greatly, her actions any time they were near Sasuke, brought out the worst in her. She let her guard down, every time opening herself to the same death Kakashi had dealt to Rin... the difference was that Sasuke meant to do it the second time Kakashi jumped in and saved her.

He was sick of saving someone who should know better... sick of saving her from a darker version of himself.

He was never so proud of her as the day she told Sasuke where to stuff his wedding proposal. She even broke his nose to drive home the point.


End file.
